Pokemon: Case Files
by NexusMHX
Summary: Detective Yuto Sayama has been forced to transfer from region to region because of discrimination of his fellow police officers due to his young age. He finally catches a break at the Lilycove City Police Department in the Hoenn Region. There with his Pokemon, he solves crimes from even the deepest darkness of the Pokemon World where truth justice and mercy teeters on the edge.
1. Pilot

Hoenn Region's Lilycove City's Police Department, Division Four.

"Well done on your assignment, Detective Sayama as usual." The police captain stands up taking a look at a document before placing the papers on his desk with a heavy sigh. Across from his desk, stood a person, no older than 16 with rather casual clothes for a police detective.

"It was no problem sir though the Champion helped out with the ring." Detective Sayama looks over at the young, Champion Brendan grabbing the attention of all of the police officers inside the precinct. The champion is taking pictures or signing autographs with the crowd as both the captain and detective slightly chuckled.

Detective Sayama looks at the boy while crossing his arms before letting out a sigh. The captain realizes as he walks over and closes the door before motioning the boy to sit as he complies.

"Is something troubling you? I can tell." The police captain asks as the detective looks over before remaining silent. The captain opens his desk and takes out a file and flips through it. "I'm starting to wonder something. You were transferred here because the other precinct thought that you weren't efficient enough. Two months of being here and you have closed a lot of cases, way more than the average that is done around here."

The detective remains silent while pondering a bit as the captain could tell that what they had just seen was troubling the boy. "Is it the champion? Was that your dream… to become a region champion?"

"No… It wasn't. I just wonder how a teenager could be a champion and everyone cheers for him but when a young police detective is solving cases left and right, they want to push him away as soon as possible!" The detective glares at the wall while gripping his armchair in frustration. "I've been forced to transfer from region to region, almost everywhere until finally here we are. I had to leave my family, make new friends for only two months and then transfer off again… What's the point of working so hard only for you to be treated like utter garbage?!"

"That's…" The police captain found it quite difficult to answer this question. He had a feeling on why the other stations were pushing the boy away so harshly and it ails him before looking at the door, wondering if his officers were any different. He knew that the young detective was smart and probably knows why they discriminated him but if he were to intervene in any way, it may cost him the respect or perhaps making the harassment even harder and more discrete.

"Detective Sayama… Why don't you take the rest of the weekend off? You definitely deserved it after what you did today." The captain asks as the detective nods before standing off and walks towards the door. The police captain was in a desperate situation before getting an idea as he goes through his computer typing rather quickly leaving the detective rather confused at the sudden change but decides to leave it be and walks out of the office.

He makes his way to his desk and starts packing his side bag. The champion trying to see some way of breaking free sees the detective and walks over as the Captain just ordered everyone back to work.

"Nice work today detective," Brendan says extending his hand towards the detective who looks up. The detective pondered a bit before standing up and shakes it.

"It was an honor, sir. Shall I walk you out? You must be tired after dealing with all of them." The detective asks before putting his side bag over his jacket.

"Thanks but you don't have to call me sir, or champion. Brendan is fine enough." Brendan says as the detective slowly nods.

"Fine then. Don't call me detective then. Only my boss calls me detective for the job. Call me Yuto." Yuto and Brendan make their way towards the elevator. "So… your dad is a gym leader while you're a champion. I guess it runs in the family."

"Yeah, it does. What about you? I heard that you went to a bunch of different regions. What're the other regions, like?" Brendan asks as the two walks into the elevator as Yuto thought about it a bit.

"Well… My home region is Kalos so I have the most memories over there. It's rather peaceful and serene except for Lumiose City. I guess you would call that the Mawile City for that region if you get my drift." Yuto says before looking at Brendan. "Then I went to Unova where it was more technologically advanced so living in Castelia City was crazy. Sinnoh was rather slow-paced but I liked it. Johto had a more cultural type of feel so I felt right at ease like back at home."

"Wow. It makes me want to visit all of those regions." Brendan says with interest. The elevator opens up as the two exit the police station. "Though… I wish I had the time."

"The time?" Yuto asks as he looks forward to see a rather formal dressing young man with icy-blue hair standing in front of him who he recognizes almost immediately. Steven Stone, the previous champion of the Hoenn Region.

"There you are Brendan. I've been looking for you." Steven says with a calm and cool voice.

"Sorry. I was being swarmed here. I should've messaged you." Brendan scratches the back of his head as Steven notices Yuto just standing awkwardly at the presence. "Oh, this is Yuto. He's the detective who helped me take down that underground battling ring."

"Ah I see. My name is Steven. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Steven shakes Yuto's hand.

"An honor to meet you sir." Yuto says being respectful to his technical old boss as Steven simply chuckles.

"Yes. Good work today. I'm glad that everything is pleasant. Now Brendan. It is time for the official marking of you becoming a Champion." Both Brendan and Yuto give the previous champion a confused look. "Ah that's right. Simply putting your name on the Hall of Fame is not the only thing that is to become Champion. There is an actual ceremony for your honor at Slateport City. It's a major event after all."

"I had no idea that was a thing. But it makes sense." Brendan comments.

"Yes, though I would like to apologize to you. I had originally planned this to be earlier but our unfortunate incident delayed it quite a bit. And the aftershocks..."

"What unfortunate incident?" Yuto asks as the two champions look at each other before shaking their heads. "Oh… A secret?"

"Sorry Yuto. This happened a while back. We really can't tell anyone about this." Brendan apologizes as Yuto shrugs. "Oh. How about you come watch the ceremony?"

"Me? Can he just do that?" Yuto looks over at Steven.

"There is no reason to say no. It was going to be broadcasted on television anyways. Surely we will be able to find a seat for you to come and watch." Steven says as the detective thinks on it a bit.

"I don't see why not." Yuto hears the opening of a Pokeball. He looks over to see a Latios flying right in front of him making him jump. "A Latios?!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that riding Latios would be faster." Brendan says before hopping onto the Legendary Pokemon. "Come on then."

"Eh?"

"Get on. It'll be much faster." Brendan says patting the back of Latios who simply looks at Yuto.

"S-Sure…" Yuto sits on the back of Latios as he looks over to see Steven had disappeared suddenly making him wonder. "Where did he gooo!?"

While Yuto was in mid sentence, Latios had started to fly in the air. The detective was having a hard time maintaining balance with the high speeds of the Legendary Pokemon. Though he notices something as Brendan activates his Mega Ring as it transfers energy into the Latios, transforming into its Mega Evolved form. The speed of Mega Latios was jaw breaking as they zoomed through the Hoenn Region in almost a flash as the two make their way to Slateport City.

The two land in front of the Pokemon Center as Yuto was the first one to get off the Latios before taking some slow breaths as Brendan pets his Pokemon before returning Latios into his pokeball before looking over at Yuto.

"Are you alright? Was it too fast for you?" The champion asks his friend with concern.

Yuto simply nods before standing around as he looks around. "Slateport City? Why are we here? I thought it would be at the Pokemon League."

"Because Brendan's friend, thought it would be nice to be here." Steven says appearing out of nowhere making the detective jump a bit.

"Lisia asked for it here?" Brendan blushes a bit as he scratches the back of his head.

'His friend is one the most popular contest idols of all time?' Yuto thinks to himself with a hint of interest. The three make their way through the back entrance to avoid the massive crowd of people who wanted to see this event live.

"Unfortunately you can't be in the back entrance so just head on into the contest hall and find a place to seat. I hope you understand." Steven says.

"That's fine. I figured as much." Yuto waves at the two before making his way into the empty contest hall. He had been here a few times as he was interested in the things that would attract people's attention. He sits down in a front row seat before looking at his Xtransceiver before hearing the doors behind him open up a massive crowd of people try to take their seats.

A few of them started to argue and were ready to take their Pokeballs to fight for their spots which Yuto found a bit off and also uncomfortable as they're arguing for a spot right next to him. However, a police officer appeared to take them out to avoid conflict.

Yuto lets out a sigh of relief as he looks back towards the concert hall to see a bunch of people that he didn't know. Only two of them that he recognized, Lisia who was sitting on the sidelines while Steven walks toward the middle of stage and looks at the audience.

"We are here for a great event to be written history. I am proud that I was able to be your champion but now it is time for the torch to pass on. Let your new champion be the fortitude and sanctuary for all. Brendan… Please step forth." Steven calls out to the stage entrance. The young champion walks towards Steven before facing him. Steven takes out a book before opening it. "Brendan. Would you repeat after me with your right hand raised?"

Brendan nods slowly before raising his right hand. Yuto looks over at the champion who had a serious glance, not like his childish and nice self that he was talking to before.

"I, Brendan." Steven says.

"I, Brendan." Brendan repeats.

"Will take the title of champion of Hoenn.."

"Will take the title of champion of Hoenn."

"To use everything in my power."

"To use everything in my power."

"To uphold peace and stability."

"To uphold peace and stability."

"And protect this region."

"And protect this region."

"For those that would use Pokemon for malicious intent."

"For those that would use Pokemon for malicious intent."

Steven closes his book as Brendan lowers his arm before facing the audience with a bow. "Everyone. Please welcome your new champion, Brendan from Littleroot Town!"

The crowd roars in cheer in excitement for the next stage of Hoenn with Brendan as their champion. Brendan waves at the crowd with a soft smile. Yuto looks at the scene before looking over to see a figure wearing all red, in glasses watching the scene with a firm expression before walking away.

'Who the heck was that?' Yuto goes through the bustling crowds making his towards the exit. However the people started to leave which was making it hard for Yuto to push through. After pushing away a few of them, he makes his way outside the contest hall looking for the figure that he had seen before only to see people exiting the contest hall.

"Where the heck have I seen him from?" Yuto questions himself before looking back at the hall. 'Doesn't matter I guess. I'll guess I'll just go home…'

Yuto looks at the shipyard. He looks into his wallet before letting out a sigh. He's about to go get a ticket when someone taps his shoulder and turns around to see the figure that he was looking for. Now that he got a good look at the figure, he immediately realizes who it is.

"Maxie… Leader of Team Magma." Yuto comments looking at the imposing figure before nudging his head, messaging Yuto to follow him. The detective was wary of the former evil leader but still walked with him.

"So you're the one who is rated so high by the captain of the Lilycove Police Department." The two are walking back into the Contest Hall. Yuto was a bit confused at why Maxie was bringing this up. Maxie realizes this as he turns around. "Your captain has given you another assignment which is to take place soon."

"And what would that be that revolves around you guys?" Yuto asks as the two stop in front of the dressing room. Maxie readjusts his glasses before looking at Yuto.

"You are to oversee Team Magma in the Alola Restoration Project that is leaving next week." Maxie says before taking out a document and hands it to Yuto. "Surely you have heard of the incident with the Ultra Beasts in the Alola Region, correct?"

"Sure I have. The one with all the Wormholes and stuff like that was on the news the other day." Yuto says looking at the documents and goes through a few of these pages getting a general understanding. "So you and the rest of Team Magma are going to Alola to try and help with the Restoration Process? That's awfully nice of you."

"After what has happened here months ago… You could call this us wanting to make amends. Call it what you will." Maxie takes the document from Yuto. "In any case. Your captain will explain more information

The door opens up behind him revealing Brendan from behind the door.

"There you guys are! I thought you left, Yuto." Brendan says before seeing Maxie. "Glad that you could make it Maxie."

"It would have been rude to not accept an invitation to such a grand event such as this. Though Courtney and Tabitha were not able to make it. They are getting ready for our departure. I wish I could stay for the festivities but I must leave for today. Though I managed to bring your friend." Maxie says before sidestepping away. "I will take my leave."

Maxie leaves the two as Yuto simply stares at the figure. "He seems different from what I had thought he would be. I thought that he would be… more cold, conniving. He seems… nice."

"Yeah. A lot of people get that as their first impression of him. Come on in." Brendan drags Yuto inside the room to see a group of people all chatting over some food before looking over at the detective.

"Guys. This is Yuto. He's the detective that I told you all about." Yuto feels a bit uncomfortable with all of the eyes on him. Though all of them were actually pretty normal and they greeted the boy normally.

"Wow… You know so many people." Yuto comments after being introduced to Wally.

"I'm glad to have them. You must have a lot of friends, right?" Brendan looks over before taking a sip from his drink. "Like the people at the police stations from all the regions you went to, right?"

Yuto was silent before being shaking his head. "No… None of them were really my friend. Rather they mostly hated me."

"Hated you? Was it your age?" Brendan asks with Yuto taken back suddenly before slowly nodding. "I kinda understand what you mean."

"You do? Here I thought that everyone liked you. I mean your THE Champion of Hoenn." Yuto looks over at Brendan's facial expression which changes.

"There were quite a few number of people who don't respect me. Like this morning when we took down that underground battling ring. All of them were there because they hated that I was champion. Me, a 14 year old teenager, is the strongest in the nation."

"14? Huh. I actually thought that you were younger. Puberty hasn't been good on you." Yuto comments before chuckling with Brendan gives him a deadpan expression. "Sorry sorry. But it's interesting. It gives a bit of perspective that I never knew of. Everyone struggles, even the champion."

"Yeah. But I don't let that stop me. And look at where I am now." Brendan gives a goofy smile before eating a bit.

Yuto looks over before slowly nodding. "I guess you could say the same for me. Thanks Brendan. Who knew that I actually needed to hear that from someone like you."

"It was no problem, Yuto." Brendan says before turning around with a bit of confusion. "Huh. That's weird. I thought I introduced you to everyone but we're missing people."

"We are? I thought that was everyone… I'm not sure how many more people that I can meet." Yuto said with a slight chuckle. "So who else are we meeting?"

"Lisia and my girlfriend, May." Brendan stands up and looks around.

'Course the dude got a girlfriend.' Yuto swiftly thinks to himself.

Suddenly the door opens revealing Lisia standing by herself with everyone looking over in confusion. Brendan gave the contest star a confused look. "Lisia… There you are. Where would you?"

"Well May asked me for a little help for looks so I gave her a little girl's touch. Please give a warm round of applause to May everyone!" Lisia stands away with May standing at the entrance looking a tad embarrassed with everyone completely how the young girl looked. All Brendan could do was just simply stare at the girl in front of him.

"Say something… Don't just stare." May says shaking Brendan back into reality.

"Y-You look beautiful." Brendan managed to get out after a bit with Lisia chuckles before pushing Brendan closer to his girlfriend. The two blush heavily.

Yuto simply looks away as to not look imposing. He looks around before his eye came towards Lisia. She looks over forcing Yuto to look away and tries to keep to himself. However, it was too late and the contest idol walks over in front of him.

"I've seen you before, right?" Lisia says as Yuto jumps back. "Yeah. You're a detective, right?"

"Huh? You've heard of me?" Yuto asks in confusion. Lisia nods before going into her phone and shows an article of Yuto. He reads a little bit of the article. "How on earth…"

"Yeah. You're Yuto, right? I'm Lisia. A Contest Idol. Nice to meet you!" Lisia says a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm actually a fan of yours." Yuto says not expecting Lisia being as cheerful as when she's performing.

"Really? It's always nice to meet a fan! We could be a celebrity trio! You, me, and Brendan."" Lisia proposes.

"Hold on… I'm not a celebrity." Yuto waves his hand.

"Nonsense. You look like the person who could be famous for the mysteries they solve!" Lisia uses her fingers to make a rectangle with Yuto's face in it. "Yeah. I can definitely see you being famous."

Yuto chuckles slightly as he looks over to see the Gym Leader Wallace calling out to Lisia. "I think someone is calling you."

"Oh. It's my uncle. I'll see ya later, Yuto. Ok?" Lisia walks off with her cheerful smile. Yuto on the other hand had a small smile while was having an internal meltdown.

'I MET A CELEBRITY AND ACTED LIKE A COMPLETE MORON!' Yuto felt like he could curl up into a ball and scream. However he kept his composure and talked to more people at the venue.

* * *

He makes his way to the shipyard and buys a ticket back to Lilycove City. Yuto stands in the front side of the ship as he watches the ocean before thinking back to what he said to Maxie.

"You are to oversee Team Magma in the Alola Restoration Project that is leaving next week."

Yuto grips the railing of the boat with a grunt. He grits his teeth before looking at the water splashing with the movement of the ship.

"I'm being pushed away again… Just after I met a few nice people." Yuto recalls back to his conversation with Brendan before letting out a sigh. "Oh well. There will always be people that are haters."

* * *

**Heyo this is NexusMHX here with a new story. If you don't know me, I'm fanfic writer for about two years and a Pokemon fan for 15 years. I consider Pokemon to be one of my favorite series of all time while I love to write so I want this series to be something that I'm proud of.**

**Now as for the story in it of itself, since Yuto is a detective, I wanted this series to be like the new Yakuza game that came, Project Judge without too much of the gruesome stuff. This is Pokemon after all but I also don't want it to be too childish in the sense that Detective Pikachu was (it was meant to be like that cause Pokemon). I want a nice balance with all of it so inspect something that reminded you of the Ace Attorney in both comedy and seriousness. Battles are going to be cinematic like how they are in the anime or the Pokemon Adventures manga with using combinations between Pokemon moves but not making it too crazy.**

**If you enjoyed, don't be shy to follow and favorite this Fanfiction for more uploads. And also don't forget to comment, because I like to read people's thoughts on what I write and can also help me improve my work. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	2. The Mock Room

"So you want to explain this, Captain?" Yuto slams his hands on the captain's desk. "I'm being transferred again to Alola? What kind of nonsense is this?!"

"Who said anything about a transfer?" The captain says with a glare. Yuto gives a confused look and backs off. "Rather. I just listed you up for perhaps the biggest assignment in the region."

"Still. Alola? How long will this assignment even last?" Yuto asks. The captain shakes his head which confused the detective.

"I don't know. I don't even know if you're actually going to get assigned to this case." The captain tilts his computer screen over for Yuto to see.

**Dear Captains of the Hoenn Region**

**It has come to our attention that Team Magma has been assigned to perform reproduction work in the Alola Region. Given the team's previous history and currently on probation, the Hoenn League has determined that high-class officers will be attending with them towards their trip. We ask that each police station send one representative to compete in a series of tasks to determine who will get the position to attend the group to the Alola Region.**

**We are only to send one officer with the group due to the Investigation Temperance Act which does not allow more than one officer from a region to travel to another for the same assignment. However, you will not be managing by yourself, as the officials of the region will be with the representative and the Champion of Hoenn will attend as well to maintain security.**

**It is more preferable that the representative be a detective with experience to manage the group but will not be a hindrance to their placement.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Hoenn League**

"Wait a second. So this is saying is that I might not even get the job." Yuto takes a seat at the desk and thinks about it for a bit.

"I signed you up to be a representative. It's taking place on Wednesday. If you are okay with this." The captain takes off his glasses and places it on his desk. He looks straight at Yuto with a focused glanced. "You don't have to do this. I can retract your name and put in someone else if you want."

"... Let me think about it. I'll let you know later." Yuto stands up and walks out of the door. He walks to his desk to see quite the number of files on his desk. All he could do was let out a sigh and starts working on the paperwork though he was having trouble actually paying attention. He couldn't help but continue about this potential big assignment. Yuto looks over at his peers who were all busy at their work.

'The captain signed me up for this massive assignment instead of literally anyone else. He had the choice of picking everyone in this precinct and he chooses me. I guess he really has faith in me. Plus it would be a waste to simply push this off.' Yuto thinks to himself even more. After a good long while, he stood up from his desk rather loudly catching the attention of nearby. He makes his way to the captain's office before slamming his hand on the desk.

"I'll do it!" Yuto says with a fire in his eye that made the captain smile.

Pokemon: Case Files

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 1: The Mock Room

(Sootopolis City, 2 days later)

"Is this everyone? Are we able to start?" The previous champion, Steven takes a look at the clipboard while examining all of the representatives from each city. "Good. It seems that everyone is here. Now then. I shall explain what exactly you will be doing here."

All the representatives' attentions are grabbed toward a massive monitor on a wall right above Steven.

"You all will be competing in a series of events to see which one of you will be given the role of representative. Normally we wouldn't be doing this grand but we have our policy." Steven takes out a remote and presses a button. The screen changes with 2 sections. "There are two rounds. The first one will be testing your skills as an officer of the law. This section will be split into two rounds which is basically a race. Second section will be a tournament. An officer must also know how to properly handle themselves in combat. Any questions?"

"I got a question. How exactly are we doing the first round?" A police detective asks with Steven nodding.

"Ah yes. You all will be in a room each given a different scenario, where you are to solve a mock crime and point out the culprit. After that, a door will open leading to a certain scenario where you're knowledge on Pokemon themselves will be put to the test. That is all I say." Steven looks at the group of police officers before nodding. "Alright then. Please make way to your respective rooms based on the number you are given. First off is Detective Yuto from Lilycove City. You will be given room number 8."

Yuto nods and was about to head over until someone grabbed his shoulder and looks over. "Something that I can help you with?"

"Nah mate. Just wishing you luck. Common courtesy." The police officer says with a dorky smile. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, with his hair wrapped up into a ponytail.

"Detective Simon from Sootopolis City. You will be room number 4." Steven reads off the clipboard before looking up. The detective looks away from Yuto and nods before walking over.

"Have fun!" Simon walks over to the massive door with the number 4 over it after waving bye to Yuto.

"... Yeah. You too." Yuto slightly waves in confusion before making his way to the massive door with the number 8 over it. He patiently waited for all the officers to be at their doors before simultaneously walking into the room as the door behinds them all close at the same time.

Yuto looks around to see a rather spacious yet empty room around him. Confused, he walks into the middle of the room expecting something to pop up. Suddenly a compartment opens up revealing a file hanging outside. Yuto walks over towards the file and opens it up.

**Case #1**

**The Shocking Fire Robbery**

**A woman was founded viciously assaulted by a person and his Pokemon. The woman had just gotten home from work when she saw the culprit robbing her household with no signs of forced entry. The culprit had his Pokemon attack the woman with electrical fire the shape of a person deeply wounding her with her neighbor being the one who reported the incident to the officials. The time the call was made was around 5:54 pm. Three suspects were found near the scene of the crime each with similar descriptions in apparel shortly afterward based on security camera footage. However, each claims to have an alibi, yet none of them have yet to be disapproved. Each person had their items examined with each owning only a singular Pokemon.**

"This seems to be a general case for stuff like this. Though it seems the items they founded were not noteworthy except for their Pokemon. Let's take a look." Yuto sits on the ground and places the file on the ground before picking up three cards, each with a photo of the culprit and the Pokemon they held.

**Suspect A**

**Name: Smith**

**Occupation: University Student**

**Pokemon: Alakazam**

**Alibi: Had just returned home from class twenty minutes ago. Not enough time to rob a house if having to walk.**

**Suspect B**

**Name: Isa**

**Occupation: Lawyer**

**Pokemon: Absol**

**Alibi: Was on a phone meeting throughout for an hour. Phone records confirm this.**

**Suspect C**

**Name: Larry**

**Occupation: Mechanic**

**Pokemon: Manectric**

**Alibi: Was working on a nearby telephone pole with his Manetric to double-check in case of a power outage. The problem was solved as a confirmation by a neighbor and records around the time of the report.**

"Each Pokemon has the availability to use fire moves which rule that aspect out as any help. However the same could be said for electrical moves. Though I need to think a bit more on that bit. Pushing that away, let's see what evidence we have." Yuto picks up a folder and takes a look through the evidence.

**Evidence**

**Picture of Victim (Burn marks near her are seen as well as the wounds on her body)**

**Picture of Main Room (Taken from a social media post. Everything looks new. Post has said that the victim moved into the room a few weeks prior.)**

**Picture of Main Room (After the incident. Completely trashed with some parts on high shelves)**

**List of items stolen:**

**TV**

**Lamp**

**Computer**

**Trophy**

"Alright. Not a lot of evidence but I think they gave us enough information to start with." Yuto notices a monitor and walks over. He sees a button and presses a button to see the three suspects in front of him. Suddenly the intercom turns on catching his attention.

"One has finished the first challenge. Three spots remain." The voice says.

"Already?! I just finished reading the file!" Yuto takes a look at the file again before thinking it through. "Wait… Hold on a second. These items seem too big for someone to casually take without anyone noticing. There would be witnesses. Which means that they had to have had another method of travel."

"Two spots remain!"

"Tsk. I got to hurry up at this " Yuto walks over to the monitor and chooses Smith as the culprit. A keyboard pops up with an explanation of why. "Smith has an Alakazam which is capable of learning both thunderbolt and fire blast. Thunderbolt for the sparks and fire blast for the shape of a man. Secondly comes to the placement of the items in the room and the disappearance of the items without any proper witnesses. Alakazam can use teleport to take the items to a location which could also mean that his alibi to walk home holds no water if we were to take this into account. And that would explain why there were no signs of forced entry. Then comes the placement of the items on the high shelves. Alakazam is the only one of the Pokemon with the ability to use Psychic to levitate objects."

Yuto slams enter into the keyboard and wait for a response. A checkmark appears in front of him as a door opens up. He runs inside to see a figure standing in front of him holding out a Pokeball. He quickly looks over his shoulder to see quick notes.

Smith has run away. The department is only able to issue Pokemon in response to this threat. You are to take one Pokemon to face him in a Pokemon battle. Choosing the best choice will result in five points while the other five will be winning the battle.

Yuto looks over the Pokemon to see three options right in front of him. First one is Bisharp, the second one is a Scrafty, the third is a Gengar. Each Pokemon is labeled with the moves that it knows and takes a look at all of them.

'Smith's Alakazam knows three moves. Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Teleport, and Psychic. This means that this Pokemon is the best matchup.' Yuto picks up a Pokeball and walks on to the battlefield. The figure in front of him sends out his Alakazam in front of him.

"Let's Battle!"

Yuto - 1 Pokemon

Figure - 1 Pokemon

"Go Scrafty!" Yuto throws out his Pokeball with a harsh yell. The Pokeball opens up revealing the Houndlum Pokemon right in front of him. "Use Crunch!"

Scrafty nods and runs over to the Alakazam while the other figure nods.

"Alakazam! Use Thunderbolt! Keep your distance!" The figure orders. The Alakazam floats back before unleashing bolts of lightning at Scrafty shocking it in place. It shrugs it off before running towards Alakazam and jumps at it, biting its arm. The Pokemon let out a yelp in pain with the figure raised his arm.

"Shake it off and use Fire Blast!"

"Keep it together! Don't let him go!" Scrafty held on with Alakazam doing his best to shake off his opponent before getting desperate and uses Fire Blast at close range knocking Scrafty back a bit. "Alright then. We should keep on the attack! Rock Tomb!"

Scrafty slams its feet into the ground as boulders appear right in front of him before tossing it straight Alakazam.

"Use Psychic and throw it back at the sender!" The figure yells as Alakazam did just that.

"Brick Break!" Scrafty jumps in the air and chops the boulder smashing it into pieces before going towards Alakazam. "Crunch!"

"Fire Blast!" Alakazam prepares a fiery blast and shoots it straight at Scrafty in the air in a cloud of smoke. Scrafty, however, pushes through and lands straight on Alakazam and chomps its chest knocking it out.

(Yuto Wins!)

The figure lets out a sigh before nodding and inputs something into their phone.

"Three people have passed. Leaving one more." The intercom said with the figure nodding towards Yuto.

"That's more like it! Return Scrafty! You did a lot!" Yuto brings Scrafty back in its Pokeball before placing it on the pedestal and walks over to the open door behind the figure. On the other side, he sees a massive arena with a small crowd of people watching at the stands.

"Well looky here. You made it." Simon states walking over to Yuto with a confident smile. "The captain at my precinct said to keep a close eye on you."

"You know. People take me for such a great detective but I'm just doing my job." Yuto comments.

"Ain't ya a humble kid? In any case. It looks as if we're going to be in separate divisions. You better make your way to the finals." Simon walks away leaving Yuto by himself. It was a few moments before the last door opens. A young woman steps out with a fierce glance while she readjusts her gloves. She was wearing a normal tank top and white pants but had a giant blue jacket over her shoulders that gave an intimidating feel towards her.

The woman looks at Yuto with the bell ringing giving him a chill down his spine. Luckily the monitor turns on in front of them showing the battles that were to take place.

'Athena from Rotsuboro City… She looks familiar.' Yuto looks at the monitor with a serious glance. 'And it looks like we're going first.'

"Excuse me, detectives! May I take a bit of your time?" Everyone's attention suddenly came to Steven who was standing in front of them. "Here we have your final challenge. You are to face off your opponent in a six v six Pokemon Battle with switching is allowed at any time. Is that alright with all of you?"

All of the contenders nod in agreement with Steven smiling. "Alright. Yuto, Athena. Please make your way to the stadium."

Both detectives compiled as both made their way to the opposite ends of the stadium. Yuto decided to take one last look at the crowd watching the match before seeing Brendan was watching with Wallace and Lisia behind a glass wall.

"Are you done? Looking away from your opponent in a battle is disrespectful." Athena says with a calm and yet irritated voice.

"O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect towards you." Yuto takes out a Pokeball from his belt and enlarges before readying to toss it. Athena grabs her Pokeball in a reverse grip, eyes staring dead straight into Yuto's eyes. Meanwhile, Steven stood on the side of the arena as a judge.

"You may begin when ready," Steven announces.

"Let us see how much you have grown, Yuto…" Athena comments with Yuto looking over at confusion.

"Let's battle!"

Yuto - 6 Pokemon

Athena - 6 Pokemon

Both detectives throw their Pokeballs at the same time with both of them opening at the same time. Athena had sent out Bisharp with Yuto sending out Volcarona.

"Swords Dance." Athena orders with Bisharp clanging its claws at its wrists strengthening its attack.

'Volcarona doesn't handle physical moves very well… Gotta set up as well.' Yuto thinks to himself before unleashing an order. "Volcarona! Quiver Dance!"

Volcarona does a mystical dance to raise its Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. "Fiery Dance!"

Volcarona starts circling around before engulfing in mystical fire before exploding in a massive impact. Bisharp runs away from the blast before backflipping over the blast before running towards Volcarona.

"Aerial Ace." Bisharp's claws extend out before rushing towards Volcarona knocking it back almost landing outside of the arena. It was definitely super effective.

"Hey! You alright?!" Yuto looks over at Volcarona who slowly gets up before nodding. "Great then. Try to dodge this! Heat Wave!"

Volcarona nods before summoning a massive blast of heat towards the steel warrior.

"Use Rock Tomb to cover yourself!" Bisharp nods before slamming onto the ground to get a boulder before getting hit by the move forcing to drop the massive boulder onto its head. A cloud of dirt surrounds Bisharp with on the floor, having fainted from the attack.

Athena - Pokemon 5

"Return." Athena switches to her next Pokeball before throwing it out. "Come forth! Empoleon!"

The Emperor Penguin comes out prepared while looking straight at Volcarona with a glare.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Athena yells out with Empoleon shooting out a massive blast of water straight at Volcarona before floating away.

"Tsk. Bug Buzz!" Volcorona shot blasts of wind at Empoleon though it barely fazes it. "This ain't working. Come back to me Volcarona! It's time! Go Lucario!"

Lucario appears right in front of Empoleon with its arms crossed and a small smile. Yuto gives off a similar posture looking straight at Athena.

"We'll show you what we're made of! Aura Sphere!" Lucario channels energy and shoots off a ball of aura straight at Empoleon. Empoleon uses Hydro Pump again per its trainer's command clashing the two moves creating a cloud of smoke.

Lucario readies itself while Empoleon charges into using Brick Break to chop Lucario who summons two bones to block the blows. Grunting, Lucario breaks Empoleon off and smacks them with their bones before knocking them back.

"Tsk. Return then." Empoleon returns back to Athena before switching Pokeballs. "Go Salamence!"

The Flying Dragon, flies in the air before shooting a flamethrower at Lucario who shoots a Dragon Pulse clashing with each other. Salamence flies higher in the sky with Lucario carefully watching.

"You're coverage is quite interesting. You have a lot of battle knowledge." Athena states with interest.

"I guess. I've been with my Pokemon for a long time." Yuto comments while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. How about we try this then? Draco Meteor." Athena commands with Salamence flies high in the sky.

He channels energy before shooting a massive orb above him which explodes into a bunch of small balls of energy as it rains from the sky landing on different parts of the arena with Lucario is knocked down. He slowly rises up to see Salamence shooting a flamethrower knocking him back, barely leaving on.

"Damn it! Return Lucario!" Yuto switches to his next Pokemon. "Go Greninja!"

The Ninja Toad appears with a nod of affirmation before glowing light blue before shooting an Ice Beam at the dragon who flies away to dodge the blasts of ice. It shoots a blast of fire to clash with the ice before Athena returns Salamence back to her.

"Another one… Go Magnezone!" Athena yells out throwing the Pokeball after recalling Salamence. The giant UFO looking Pokemon shoots a Flash Cannon which hit Greninja almost KOing it immediately.

Yuto - Pokemon 5

"She knew that my Greninja had Protean… She's definitely caught the light change. Volcarona is weak… but I hope it's good enough!" Yuto sends out Volcarona who definitely looks pretty winded from getting hit by the Aerial Ace. It shoots out a quick Fiery Dance and shoots the blast of energy knocking Magnezone back but it barely held on. The Magnezone shoots a ThunderBolt shocking Volcarona as it faints.

Yuto - Pokemon 4

"Well. She mostly uses Steel types. So how about you!?" Yuto throws a Pokeball as a Garchomp appears right in front of him. Garchomp rushes towards the Magnezone with insane speeds with its fangs engulfs in flames before chomping Magnezone before slamming it to the ground making it faint.

Athena - Pokemon 4

Athena returns Magnezone back to herself and remains silent. She looks straight at the Garchomp with a squint and then looks at Yuto. She shakes her head before taking out her next Pokeball.

"Go. Salamence." Athena calls out as the massive dragon, flies in the sky. Both dragons let out a massive roar before rushing towards each other. Both dragon's had their claws in engulfed in a bright green aura before clashing with shockwaves sending gusts of wind. Garchomp side steps and slices Salamence with a quick Dragon Claw as Salamence flies in the air. Their tails glow in energy before smacking Garchomp back with Dragon Tail.

Garchomp grunts shaking its head from the impact engulfing in energy and use Dragon Rush running straight towards Salamence who flies higher in the air. Garchomp simply jumps landing on the stands and climbs up the stalls and jumps straight towards Salamence who prepares Dragon Tail and flies towards Garchomp as both moves clash into a massive explosion in the air.

Both dragons fell onto the ground, with both Pokemon fainted.

Yuto - Pokemon 3

Athena - Pokemon 3

"A double knockout… Thanks, Garchomp." Yuto returns the Pokemon back to him and lets out a small sigh.

"Splendid work Salamence." Athena returns Salamence to her before taking out another Pokeball. Yuto grabs a Pokeball and both of them toss them out at the same time. Yuto sent out Lucario while Athena had sent out Gallade.

Lucario charges up an Aura Sphere and shoots it at Gallade quickly responds with a Psycho Cut causing a small explosion. Gallade swiftly rushes over to use Close Combat. Lucario slams his fist into the ground causing an Earthquake forcing Gallade to trip. Lucario swiftly rushes over and shoots a Dragon Pulse at point-blank range before jumping back.

In the smoke, Gallade gets up and dashes towards Lucario with a Close Combat knocking it out of the arena. Lucario slams onto the ground fainted before returning back to Yuto.

Yuto - Pokemon 2

Yuto sends out Aegislash and it shoots out a Shadow Ball. Gallade slices the Shadow Ball with a Night Slash cutting it into two. Then Gallade prepares another Night Slash and charges at Aegislash. Aegislash switches into its Shield Form and Used King Shield to block the fierce flurry of attacks the Gallade gave. Aegislash swiftly changes into its sword form and shoots a point-blank Shadow Ball knocking it out.

Athena - Pokemon 2

Athena grunts before letting out a nod and looks straight at Yuto.

"Do you still have it? Or have you discarded it?" Athena asks with Yuto not understanding it. "That look you have. Have you actually forgotten or have you chosen to forget?"

"What the heck does that have to do with this battle? Just send out your next Pokemon." Yuto yells getting rather frustrated.

"Hmph. I'll make you remember now." Athena sends Tyranitar with a stream of sand surrounds the arena. Tyranitar slams its foot into the ground creating an earthquake knocking Aegislash in the air. Tyranitar prepares a Crunch with Aegislash preparing itself by going into its Shield Form. Tyranitar crunches Aegislash and slams it into the ground before unleashing another Earthquake doing the final blow.

Yuto - Pokemon 1

"You only have one Pokemon left that none of us have seen," Athena says while taking out a Pokeball and grips it. "Your first Pokemon. The one that your father has given you. Or have you forgotten."

"How did you…" Yuto comments taking a step back.

"Reveal it and lose," Athena says. Yuto shakes his head before throwing his Pokeball revealing a Gardevoir. "... Very well. So that was the choice you made."

Yuto remains quiet for a bit before being shaken back into reality. Gardevoir rushes over to Tyranitar and shoots a Focus Blast knocking it down with one blow.

Athena - Pokemon 1

'He seems different all of a sudden.' Steven thinks to himself.

Athena sends out her Empoleon and shoots out a Hydro Pump. Gardevoir is knocked back a bit before getting up and shooting another Focus Blast. Empoleon smacks the orb with a Steel Wing before charging towards Gardevoir. Gardevoir shot more Focus Blasts which were all cut down by the Steel Wings.

Gardevoir eventually runs out of PP with Empoleon jumps in the air to strike Gardevoir.

"I win." Athena comments.

"Unfortunately. Psychic!" Yuto commands with an aura surrounds Empoleon coming from Gardevoir. Empoleon slams straight into the ground with Gardevoir shoots a Thunderbolt at Empoleon. The sandstorm ends with Gardevoir slowly floats back with Steven walks over to the Pokemon.

(Yuto Wins)

"Empoleon is unable to battle. That means that Yuto is the winner!" Steven announces with the crowd of people cheered in excitement.

Athena remains quiet before returning Empoleon back into its Pokeball. She looks at the Pokeball before pocketing it away. She walks away without saying anything. Yuto rushes over and grabs her shoulder. "Oi! Wait a second! How did you know any of that?!"

Athena as she turns around. She looks straight at Yuto. "I have no reason to talk to you."

Athena walks away leaving Yuto by himself, confused by the Police Detective.

* * *

**Heyo… This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Pokemon: Case Files. Man, this is not what I expected after the major flop which is the first chapter. Only 40 views… And here I thought I wrote the previous chapter pretty well. And yet very people actually viewed it. At least we got a follow so that has to equate to something. I just hope that this next chapter is going to do a lot better than last time. We actually got a case though it was a mock one and was nothing formal nor interesting and two battles. However, the juicy stuff is yet to come. If you enjoyed, I hope you follow/favorite/comment for more content! This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**

**By the way, in the middle of the chapter, I decided to change the battle style between the trainers ordering the moves to the Pokemon simply just doing the moves without anyone ordering. So IF ANYONE ACTUALLY READS IT, please comment in this chapter and also give your thoughts on the whole fanfiction in general.**


	3. Fist Brawling Tourney Finale

Pokemon: Case Files

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 2: Fist Brawling Tourney Finale

Yuto lets out a sigh while drinking water. He was watching Simon's fight while slightly pondering about Athena. He found what the detective said weird yet also very troubling that he couldn't really let it go. Though he couldn't really think of it so he slightly pushed it off, still keeping watch on the fight.

Simon was the clear victor with three Pokemon still available under his belt. The crowd was cheering for the victor since most of the viewers were from Sootopolis City, they all wanted their representative to win.

Yuto only saw four of Simon's Pokemon so he was already at a disadvantage as Simon has seen all six of his. Yuto lets out a sigh before standing up and walks through the clear hallway, not really sure where he was going. He kept on walking until he eventually ended up facing a massive red door behind two security guards. He was interested as to what was behind the door as it opens revealing Brendan walking out of the room with a tired expression. Behind him was Gym Leader, Wallace of Sootopolis City and Lisia who Yuto had no idea why she was there.

"Yuto! I was just about to look for you." Brendan says walking over to Yuto. "That was an amazing match."

"It was nothing special, Brendan... I almost lost." Yuto says with a sigh.

"I say that you performed quite spectacularly. You kept everyone in awe and suspense with your battle. It was truly spectacular." Wallace says with a small smile looking at the police detective. "There was never a clear victor in that. Truly magnificent work."

"Thank you," Yuto says before looking behind her to see Lisia with stars in her eyes. "Uh… Lisia? Is something wrong?"

"You were amazing! Simply dazzling through that whole match!" Lisia yells out in excitement. She starts going on a whole scene while all Yuto could do was simply chuckle and nod before Wallace places his hand on his niece's shoulder stopping her.

"You're overwhelming him Lisia." Wallace comments.

"O-Oh. Sorry. I was just excited by the way you and your Pokemon looked." Lisia says with a more calm tone.

"It's fine…" Yuto says before letting out a small sigh. "Speaking of which. What brings you here to Sootopolis City?"

"I came to see you compete. Wallace told me that you were competing and I just had to come." Lisia explains with Yuto was quite surprised. "Plus I was planning on going on a vacation to Alola and came to see him off before I leave tomorrow."

"O-Oh. I see." Yuto chuckles a bit. 'Figures that I was a side reason… We did just meet after all.'

"In any case, you must be hungry after that battle," Brendan says catching Yuto's attention. "Wallace had mentioned a fancy restaurant in the area that I wanted to try out. Do you want to come? It'll be my treat."

"Oh, I couldn't…" Yuto really felt out of place with all of these high-class people.

"It's fine man. I insist. If you two are fine with that." Brendan looks toward Wallace and Lisia.

"Of course not. I would be delighted to have him." Wallace says.

"Yeah. You should join us! This place is the best!" Lisia exclaims towards Yuto.

"A-Alright then. I'll go." Yuto gives up as the four walks through the hallway. Meanwhile, a figure was listening nearby in a security outfit. The figure speaks into a mic with a fierce gaze.

"Found the target. Holding off for testing preparations at Project Inferno. There are simply too many high class trainers near him right now." The figure says before walking off.

* * *

"This place is fancy… I heard about this place on some brochures. You sure that you can pay for me?" Yuto asks with Brendan nodding. "Well, thanks then."

"It was a pleasure to have you." Wallace looks over at Yuto with a small smile. "Speaking of which. I was wondering if you could tell us a little bit about yourself. Maybe about your job as a detective."

"I mean sure." Yuto says before thinking a bit. "I've been a detective for 4 years so when I was 12. I worked at Kalos for a year before being forced to transfer to Sinnoh for a couple of months and then transfer to Unova not for long… then Johto and then finally here. As you can tell, I travel a lot."

Yuto lets out a small chuckle with Brendan giving an expression of pity. Wallace catches as he changes the subject. "Well then what about your team? It seems quite separated in terms of regions."

"Yeah it was definitely something. I got half of my team from Kalos. Then the rest were from the other regions." Yuto says before suddenly changing the project. "So. How did you manage to take on being both a Pokemon Coordinator and Gym Leader?"

"I tend to prioritize my Gym Leader role as it is my job. However, I do enjoy being a Pokemon Coordinator more." Wallace explains.

"I see. Being a Coordinator sounds like a lot of fun. Lisia is always amazing when I see her perform. The whole crowd just goes wild. And then… Wait." Yuto looks over at Brendan for a bit. "You've been in a contest before."

"You saw that? I was nothing special." Brendan says brushing it off.

"Nothing special? You won the Master Beauty Contest! You were amazing out there!" Lisia exclaims.

"Oh yeah. It was the Master Beauty Contest that I attended last month. Those tickets cost so much." Yuto says with a depressed expression before shaking his head. "But it was worth it. I never really put in the thought of how Pokemon could be done like that."

"Maybe you should do something like that? For all we know, you might have some kind of spark in you that could really have something." Wallace says before taking a sip of red wine.

"I really doubt it. When it comes to me and my Pokemon, I have a one track mind." Yuto says before chuckling as he notices something. "Oh? The food is coming."

"Great. I'm starving! I'm going to need a lot of energy for the next fight!" Lisia says looking over.

"..." Wallace simply looks over at Yuto with a deep gaze, almost examining the boy. He had a somewhat sad expression on his face though it was hard to tell. 'You really have changed since then… It has been three years since then.'

* * *

Yuto waved goodbye to his friends as he made his way towards the waiting area before seeing Simon looking around. "What brings you here?"

"Oh. Yuto. There you are." Simon says with a smile. "I wanted to see you before the match. A simple good luck before we duke it out."

"Oh well thanks. Good luck to you too. Let the best one win." Yuto shakes Simon's hand before feeling a piece of paper in his hand as he looked at it. "What's this for?"

"I want to make it fair. You didn't see all of my Pokemon so you were at an obvious disadvantage. I want this fight to be as climatic as possible!" Simon says before walking off with a wave. "You get what I'm feeling, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Yuto looks off at Simon before taking a look at the folded paper. He thought about opening before simply throwing the note away which catches Simon's interest. "I wouldn't have done the same to you. The world ain't gonna be like that. When facing people, they'll try to get through your head, trying to trick you into their favor. You should know that as a detective."

"Hmm. Fair enough. You only have yourself to blame for what comes out there. Steven said that the match is starting in a few minutes." Simon walks out of the room with Yuto lets out a sigh.

"..." Yuto looks over before picking up the note and opens it, simply reading what Simon's last two Pokemon were. 'I did say that people will trick others into their favor. I'm just following what I'm saying.'

Yuto drops the paper into the trash bin before walking into the walkway towards the arena with Simon on the other side. Steven once again was aside next to the arena before looking at both detectives.

"So here we have our two finalists. However it will be quite different from what you expect. We will be taking a look at the Poke Boxing match style." The crowd was confused by the name though Simon seemed quite familiar to it. "Poke Boxing matchup style in which case two trainers will battle each other for three minutes before switching up to the trainers themselves brawling each other for three minutes. It will keep alternating until one of the trainers fall or all six Pokemon on a trainer's side faint. This will determine your capabilities in both fields as officers of the law. You both are ok with this, correct?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Our precinct is used to stuff like that." Simon says before cracking his knuckles.

'Seriously? The guy has some serious muscles. If I get hit by those, I won't last long… Even with the martial arts that I have, it's going to be hard.' Yuto thinks to himself before looking at Steven. "Fine. I'll accept the rules."

"Alright then. We will start with the Pokemon battle first. Begin!" Steven says as both trainers grab a Pokeball from their belt.

"Let's Battle!"

Yuto - Pokemon 6

Simon - Pokemon 6

Timer: 3:00

Yuto sends out Garchomp with Simon sending out a Metagross. Garchomp immediately flys over with a Fire Fang at the ready. The massive golem readies its fist and slams a Meteor Mash straight at Garchomp knocking it back. The detective lets out a grunt before ordering an Earthquake as Garchomp slams the ground. The whole arena shakes violently with Metagross has trouble moving with Garchomp rushes in for the kill, as it engulfs in energy slamming straight into Metagross.

Metagross shrugs it off and uses Psychic to slam Garchomp into the ground before preparing a Meteor Mash and slams it straight at Garchomp who barely rolls away to dodge. It gets up and bites Metagross with a Fire Fang on its face. Metagross shakes it off for a bit but gets engulfed in flames, it.

Simon - Pokemon 5

After the defeat of Metagross, the bell rings signaling the end of the round. Simon lets out a tsk before returning Metagross to him. Yuto returns Garchomp to himself before taking off his jacket.

"We are legit going to fist fight. It feels crazy." Yuto says walking towards Simon as he does the same.

"It's not crazy to me. We do it here all the time." Simon comments.

"What the heck?! Are you all masochists or something like that?!" Yuto exclaims getting into a fighting stance. His fighting stance kept his hands open, similar to the Heihuquan stance with Simon holding a typical boxing stance.

The bell rings with Yuto going for swift punches, with Simon blocking all of them. Yuto lets out a grunt before starting to add different kicks towards, forcing Simon to move or take some of the hits. Yuto doesn't let off the barrage, swiftly dodging the counter blows that Simon was unleashing towards him. Simon sees an opening and throws a punch, hitting Yuto knocking him back a bit.

"They're actually fighting hard…" Brendan comments looking at the fight, wincing at the blow. "The way that Yuto is fighting is strange too."

"It's a martial art. He mostly focuses on attacking with swift blows so that he can overwhelm his opponent." Wallace explains catching both of their attention. "Though looking at Yuto, he's not necessarily strong so when it comes to a big foe, he isn't going to stagger them easily."

"That means he isn't going to do well?" Lisia asks looking over at the fight through a monitor.

"What the hell… He hits like a goddamn truck." Yuto wipes his mouth before standing back up. He runs toward Simon and swiftly dodges sideways, avoiding an uppercut and kicks the back, knocking Simon forward before jumping in the air and smacks him in the face. Yuto kept up the momentum even though Simon had was ready for him and lets out a few jabs. Yuto takes the blows in the face before kicking Simon pushing both of them back. The bell rings with both of them noticing.

"You're not an easy person to hit…" Simon comments wiping his mouth. He chuckles slightly looking at Yuto. "You're fast… but don't have much power in your belt."

"I focused on being fast to capture criminals. I let my Pokemon do the talking usually…" Yuto lets a few heavy breathes. 'He hits really hard. If this keeps on going this way, I'm going to get knocked out first before I beat all of his Pokemon, not even considering beating him in a fist fight.'

Both trainers make their way back to the trainer spots before summoning their next Pokemon. Simon sends out a Hitmonchan while Yuto sends out a Lucario. Lucario shoots an Aura Sphere that was blown away with a Fire Punch. Lucario summons bones, one on each hand and clashes with Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan swinging unleashing multiple Power-Up Punches to smack each bone.

After a few punches, Hitmonchan's punch cracks one of the energy bones that Lucario wielded before jumping back. It runs around side to side shooting multiple Aura Sphere with Lucario's high speed. However Hitmonchan's footwork was quite extraordinary as it dodges from either side to side or punches through the spheres. However, a few of them did hit the boxing Pokemon knocking it back. Lucario after a bit charges up a Dragon Pulse and shoots straight while Hitmonchan staggers from a previous Aura Sphere. However Hitmonchan sidesteps in time and runs over towards Lucario engulfing its fist in fire before hitting straight into Lucario's stomach crashing it into a wall.

Yuto - Pokemon 5

The bell again rings signaling the end of the round. Yuto lets out a tsk as he wished he had more time to recover. He and Simon walked to the middle of the arena preparing themselves as the bell rings. Yuto immediately goes for a punch which Simon blocked easily. Yuto lets out a tsk before trying to keep on the assault of blows, only attacking when Simon attacks him, letting into small clean blows.

"You're fast…" Simon grunts before trying his best to jab Yuto who dodges to the sideways. Yuto places his hand on Simon's chest which confused him as suddenly, Simon is knocked back from a sudden rush of energy when Yuto curled his hand into his fist.

"What? Never seen a one inch punch before? Thought you do this all the time." Yuto chuckles a bit jumping a bit before getting into his fighting stance.

"You're much more cheekier then the rest of them. I can see why boss told me to keep an eye on you." Simon grunts rubbing his chest before standing up. He had a serious, yet angry look from his face. "I ain't gonna get hit with that shit again."

"As if I'm going to do that after you're going to watch out for it." Yuto chuckles walking towards slowly towards Simon. Simon stands up and starts swinging rather faster and fiercely. Yuto barely dodges some of them or is forced to use his arm and leg to block some of the blows. Yuto jumps back before getting into his fighting stance. Simon charges in with a few swings as Yuto did his best to swat his opponent's arms away landing a few punches at Simon's gut before repeating the process. Simon was definitely as he chuckles and swiftly kicks aiming for Yuto's head, making him to duck down before Simon axe kicks the back of Yuto's head slamming him into the ground. Even the crowd winced at the attack.

"Man after that cheap shot… I'm not taking any chances with you. You're a strong guy and all. But I'm not letting you win." Simon states before stepping on the Yuto's back holding him down before looking at Steven. "Hey. Start the countdown from ten."

"Yeah… One… Two… Three…" Steven starting to count looking at how bad the blow did to Yuto. Suddenly, Yuto struggles and rolls over having Simon fallen onto the ground. Not taking any chances, Yuto grabs Simon's leg in a leglock making Simon yell out in pain, before moving onto an arm lock, dislocating his shoulder, and then pins Simon down before slamming his fist into Simon's face multiple times before being pushed back. Both of them stand up and look at each other. The bell rings ending the fist fighting section but everyone could tell that it was going to end by the end of the next fist fighting round.

"Bastard. That was a cheap ass shot! And you call yourself a cop." Simon wipes off blood off his face with heavy breathes.

"After that kick to the back of my head, I find it quite fascinating that you have the audacity to give such a claim" Yuto says looking slightly more aggressive then before and yet enjoying the moment. Wallace catches this as he looks straight at Yuto while gripping his seat. "I told you! Life is going to force you in unfair situations! I'm simply taking control my own way!"

"You son of a bitch! I'll take care of you now!" Simon grits his teeth as he takes out a Pokeball and throws it summoning at an Aerodactyl. He immediately takes out a locket with a mega stone before starting a chant. "Roar! Solid rock is the foundation and my power to my path! Mega Evolve!"

The energy from the Mega Stone engulfs Aerodactyl in a mystical energy as a boom of energy shoots winds blowing at everyone. The light ends with Mega Aerodactyl flying in the air.

"Mega Evolution?!" Yuto exclaims before letting out a smile quite fascinated by the phenomenon. "You really think that just because you have a little bit of extra power, you are going to winner. Fine! You don't get to fight people with Mega Evolution often but why the hell not?! Aegislash!"

Yuto sends out Aegislash as the Pokemon gets ready in its Sword Form. The bell rings as Aerodactyl shoots out Rock Slide with Aegislash slicing each boulder with Sacred Sword before flying straight towards the pterodactyl who simply dodges to its high speed. Aerodactyl swoops in for a Crunch which is blocked with King's Shield.

While Aerodactyl was occupied with the shield, Aegislash turns into it's Sword mode and slams an Iron Head down into the ground, Aerodactyl lets go of the shield once impacting the ground. Aegislassh seemed to be fighting more violently then it was against Athena as it rushes straight down with its blade in order to pierce. Aerodactyl barely moves out of the way before using its tail to slam Aegislash into the ground before using Earthquake and then finishes it off with Stone Edge.

Yuto - Pokemon 4

Yuto was indeed interested in the strength of the Mega Evolution before returning Aegislash to himself. He sends out Gardevoir who uses Psychic slamming the massive Pokemon into the ground before shooting a Thunderbolt knocking it out.

Simon - Pokemon 4

"Well look at what we have here. Your strongest Pokemon lost like that." Yuto says with a smug expression. "Sure it was able to take out a Pokemon that was super against it, but it does not mean that it's not the strongest."

Simon was definitely astonished at his mega's defeat. He gave it a bit of thought as he really looked at Yuto and saw the change in personality he had. "The hell happened to you?!"

"Nothing happened to me. Just hurry up." Yuto says waving his hand towards Simon. Simon shrugged it off before sending out an Alolan Muk. It shoots a Gunk Shot which Gardevoir counters with a Focus Blast. Gardevoir shoots Thunderbolts at Muk who takes the blows before shoots a sludge wave hitting Gardevoir away. However the bell rings before anything else.

"3 minutes ain't enough time to defeat all the Pokemon you have in one around. Though… 3 minutes is enough to beat you up." Simon says returning Muk back to him before raising his fists up. Yuto chuckles returning Gardevoir back to him before getting his fighting stance and immediately dashes over after the bell rings.

Yuto smacks Simon in the face knocking him back. Simon spins around off the floor tripping Yuto only for Simon to stand up and kick Yuto away. Yuto slowly gets up before swiftly keeping the assault by smacking with multiple punches and a few jump kicks. Simon lets out a few heavy pants and blocks a few blows before punching Yuto's face staggering a bit while also punching into the gut before smashing him back. Yuto backhands Simon in the face knocking both of them back.

Both of them yell rushing over with Simon throwing one last punch while Yuto simply smiles jumps and uses Simon's to jump over him. He lands behind Simon and kicks him, knocking him into the ground. Simon groans trying to get up but failing. Steven lets out a sigh before starting to count. He slowly count to ten, finally ending it at ten and the bell rings.

Yuto lets out a few heavy breathes before groaning and holds his head. "What… My head. It hurts."

After a bit, Yuto shakes the pain off before looking over at Simon and stands up. A few people picked up Simon on a Stretcher and carries him away. Yuto lets out a sigh before looking at Steven before sitting down on the ground letting out heavy breathes. He could hear some cheering from the crowd.

Yuto looks over to see people in the crowd, cheering him for the win. All Yuto could do was slowly wave before standing up as Steven walks over to him.

"Congratulations Yuto. You've truly exceeded expectations." Steven congratulated the detective as all he could do was simple nod in agreement. "We'll have the doctors take a look at you after all of this."

"That would be great… thanks." Yuto chuckles before following them out of the arena. They made their way to the medical bay where a few doctors came to patch Yuto up. He winces a bit at all of the bruising before resting at one of the beds. It was going to take a few days to heal, the doctors had said which Yuto didn't mind.

"Are you prepared for this assignment?" Steven had asked once Yuto was finally let alone by the doctors.

"I mean… I wouldn't have taken this assignment if I weren't ready for it. Still. It's a tad bizarre to me." Yuto says thinking to himself a bit.

"Bizarre in what sense?" Steven asks.

"It's nothing to note… But yeah. I think I know what I'm doing." Yuto looks off as a tray of his Pokeballs had returned to him from the Poke Center by one of the nurses. He picks up one of them before looking at Steven. "I just wonder if I'm actually prepared."

"I have faith in your skills after what I've seen today. Plus you won't be alone." Steven turns his head to the entrance of the medical bay. Yuto looks over with Brendan, Lisia, and Wallace standing at the entrance way.

"Steven. Mind if we have a small chat real quick." Wallace says waving his hand over to his old friend before looking at the two kids. "We'll just be a quick second."

"Alright. Don't take too long, uncle." Lisia runs over to Yuto as Brendan simply walks over. Steven stands up and nods at Yuto before walking out of the room with Wallace. "Are you alright Yuto? It looked like you took quite the beating but here you are! You won! Now we can take our vacation to Alola!"

"Lisia! You're forgetting that Yuto is going to Alola for work, right? I'm not really sure he can relax." Brendan comments slightly with a small chuckle.

"Doesn't mean that I'm going to try and relax as much as possible." Yuto says sitting up from his bed. "Alola is a resort region. I would have to be crazy not to try out some of the places there."

"I guess so… You should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Lisia says.

"I see… Wait. What? Tomorrow?!" Yuto shoots up before, wincing in pain. "Oh crap baskets…"

"What? Is something wrong?" Brendan asks.

"I forgot to pack for the occasion. I had no idea if I was going to go or not so I didn't even bother." Yuto chuckles with Brendan giving him a deadpan look.

"Alright. We're taking Latios over there." Brendan says walking out dragging Yuto.

"Oi! Hold on a second!" Yuto is pulled towards the door as the door opens up revealing Steven and Wallace. "Oh… Hey"

"Oh. Are you guys about to leave?" Steven asks.

"Yeah. Yuto forgot to pack his bags so we're going to drop him off at Lilycove City! Let's hurry Brendan!" Lisia exclaims as the two of them drag Yuto out of the building.

Steven simply looks at the three with a quiet expression with Wallace giving off a similar expression.

* * *

"Damn that kick frickin hurt…" Simon grunts rubbing his face with an ice pack while resting on a medical bed. He grits his teeth in frustration, losing to a kid that was around 10 years younger than him. He was irritating him beyond end before thinking about it and shakes his head. "Well whatever. It ain't that big of a deal. It's not like I actually cared about the job."

Simon looks outside the window with a smile.

"I wonder how this is going to go?"

* * *

**Wassup! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter. I changed the name of this fanfiction mostly because Judgment is Arceus' signature move and it might complicate things a bit so I changed it to Pokemon: Case Files similar to the recent anime of Lord El - Melloi II Case Files from the Fate Franchise. And as you saw from this chapter, this story is going in the more realistic sense with certain situations requiring fist fighting brawling instead of Pokemon battles. So how different situations will call for different approaches against the enemies (not saying that every single bad guy will be a kung fu legend) so it might feel inconsistent in the length of intensity or stakes. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Pokemon: Case Files. If you do, please follow/favorite/comment for more content. With that being said, this is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	4. Crime at the Trip to Paradise

Yuto lets out a yawn as he walks through Slateport City while carrying a few bags with him. He was forced to go to an early meeting which lasted for two hours. He felt exhausted as he carried his bags to the shipyard where a few members of Team Magma were carrying their belongings in a line. There were also a few normal people just simply getting on the cruise ship to head to Alola for vacation.

Yuto simply heads to the person scanning tickets not caring about the grunts though he caught a glimpse of Maxie talking to one of his grunts who was struggling and helped her out. He shrugs simply walking through the line takes out his X-Transceiver which had the bar code for the ticket and had it scanned before receiving a grey keycard.

"Um. I'm sorry. What is this for?" Yuto asks the person who was scanning tickets.

"Ah. This is your keycard for your personal room. The rooms come with automated locks." The person states while motioning his arm like swiping a card. "On the back says which floor of the cruise your room is, as well as the room number. It's to make sure that people can make sure that their items are safe when they go and enjoy the cruise. And to also make sure that you didn't leave your door slightly open on accident if the card leaves the thirty feet radius of the door, it's equipped to a sensor that signals you that you left it open."

"Seriously? A simple card can do all that now?" Yuto questions looking at it. "I guess you really must want your customers to enjoy their trip without having to worry."

"That's correct sir. Enjoy your stay at the S.S. Tidal." The man said before scanning another person's ticket. Yuto makes his way to the S.S. Tidal and looks for his room. After a small bit of time, he's able to find it on the sixth floor with room number, 626 on it. He enters it to see a rather big room with the typical bed, desk, and television.

"Wow. This place is just for me?" Yuto was definitely amazed by what was around him. His normal apartment was rather small, the size of a typical office. He places his bags at a corner near the closest which was rather big as well to his surprise. He gave it some thought, 'Wait… Hold on one minute. How much is the Pokemon League paying for all of this?!'

(Total price for the trip for the cruise itself, a few grunts, Courtney, Tabitha, Brendan, May, Maxie, Yuto = 10 million Pokedollars, not including the plane to Alola for the rest of the Team Magma grunts. I made Pokedollars the equivalent to Japanese Yen)

Yuto takes a moment to settle down before laying on his bed. His eye felt really heavy from his busy morning and the next thing he knew, he fell asleep.

Pokemon: Case Files

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 3: Crime at the Trip to Paradise

Around 45 minutes later, Yuto feels the whole boat suddenly move which wakes him up. He gets up and lets out a yawn. He picks up his keycard and puts it into his wallet and exits his room. Yuto was kind of curious as he leaves the door slightly open and walks away before hearing a small beeping sound coming from his wallet.

'Holy cow. This thing actually works.' Yuto chuckles to himself. He walks back and closes the door before checking out the rest of the cruise. He saw the typical stuff that you would normally see at a cruise, a massive pool for both fun and relaxation, multiple fancy restaurants, and other such.

After checking it out, he heads into the lobby where he spots Maxie sitting by himself on one side of a chessboard table. Yuto shrugs and walks over. "Mind if I sit here?"

Maxie looks over at Yuto with a hint of suspicion before nodding his head. Yuto sits down before moving one of the pieces forward. Maxie raises his brow before responding with a move of his own.

"I didn't take you as the type of person that would take pleasure in chess," Maxie states rather bluntly.

"I get that a lot. I enjoy chess, though I'm not the best person at it." Yuto uses his bishop to take out a rook. "What I'm surprised is the person that you are, Maxie."

"Do tell," Maxie says moving another piece. "Check…"

"I saw you were helping out one of your grunts earlier. Simply by seeing a small thing that you did, to the way you talked to Brendan. You're a caring person… with a cold appearance." Yuto moves his King a step away. "When I read the case file… I was quite perplexed by your methods… your goals. And now that Brendan destroyed all of your hopes and dreams, I thought you would be more salty about that."

"The thing with people is the fact that they are able to freely choose what to do. My goals may have been shattered, but I also learned from it. The results that Groudon would have made to this world would have destroyed everything." Maxie wisely says before placing a unit on the board.

"And here I thought that everyone was the same with criminals. Their goals are the only ones that truly matter. The morals and other such don't matter and here I'm learning how wrong I am."

"Indeed. You are simple-minded for a detective. However. That comes with your age and immaturity." Maxie comments looking over at Yuto. "The same could be said about this chess piece. You have straight forward strategies. You prepare for the most highly probable situations and don't even plan for any other situation. When something happens that you don't plan for, you just lose all control for a second. Sure you get back up quickly, but the fact that you're in that spot in the first place… is on your poor planning."

"Seriously? You noticed all that?!" Yuto exclaims that with a grunt.

"Exactly. That is how we are here." Maxie places his chest piece on the board with a firm glance. "Checkmate."

Yuto takes a minute to ponder before looking at the table. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

Maxie lets out a small smile at the reaction before looking over to see a young purple-haired girl standing next to the table with a blank expression. "Courtney. Is there something that you would like to bring up?"

"I have the review materials that I require you to look at from Tabitha. I reviewed them to be adequate." The Team Magma Admin, Courtney said with a rather childish voice. Yuto catches on to this with a hint of confusion.

"I see. Well then. Please excuse me, Yuto. Our match was rather adequate." Maxie stands up with a small nod.

"Sure. See you later." Yuto comments as the two walk away. He stands up and fixes the table for any other person that would play and walks off, not noticing Courtney keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

Brendan was reading a book near the outdoor pool, trying to keep a somewhat low profile on everything. Now that he was a known celebrity as the champion of the Hoenn Region, he couldn't openly show his face in public without attracting some attention. He did his best to try and hide too much that it was obvious. Luckily before the trip, he had some help from Wallace while watching the tournament on how to not be too recognizable in public. He was sitting with May who didn't have to worry about standing in public as their relationship wasn't well known besides their usual group of friends.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool, Lisia was sitting by herself enjoying herself, not keeping a low profile. Unlike Brendan, she was only well known in a certain demographic so those that do know her as her being a top coordinator would truly be interesting. She had a rather flashy swimsuit for the pool, reading a magazine. Eventually, she gets and jumps straight into the pool. Around the same time, May had pulled Brendan into the pool where both of them were having their casual fun in the pool.

"Here ya go!" Brendan shouts out splashing water at May. He couldn't help but chuckle like a child while doing this. May on the hand lets out a smirk before retaliating back at Brendan.

"Oh yeah?! Take this!" Both of them splashed at each other until one of them accidentally splashes Lisia in the face. May was the first to react to this but neither one of them recognized Lisia immediately. "Ah! I'm sorry."

"Sorry about that. We got a bit too crazy." Brendan chuckles scratching the back of his head. There was no reaction from Lisia which Brendan felt a little uneasy. "Um… Miss?"

"Take this Brendan!" Lisia shouts splashing water at Brendan all of a sudden. He lets out a few coughs before looking up, recognizing the voice.

"Lisia?!" May exclaims with shock, seeing her contest friend.

"Heyo you two lovebirds! Glad that I found you guys so easily!" Lisia exclaims with a bright smile. "I thought I would just enjoy myself before I got to see you tonight."

"Yeah. We couldn't talk to each other since the ship left the port. I couldn't use my phone for two hours." May comments with a sigh. "Luckily I was able to make a call after a while… You have no idea how my dad reacted when he couldn't contact me for a while. He was freaking out."

"Professor Birch gave me an earful after all that." Brendan lets out a sigh before letting out a small chuckle. "Now I wonder where Yuto is at?"

"Maybe sleeping. He said that he was waking up really early for an early morning briefing." Lisia says with a sigh. "Maybe I should give him a call."

* * *

"Ow. The hell?" Yuto rubs his nose a bit as something had been thrown at him. He looks around to see the object that had hit him, a keycard. It was one of the cards that is used to open the rooms. "Why the heck did someone just throw this?"

Yuto looks around for someone that could be looking for said item before shrugging and made his way to one of the workers. "Ah yes, sir. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Someone threw this and it hit my face. It looks like a keycard for one of the rooms here. I just want to turn it in just in case." Yuto explains to the worker.

"Oh, I see. Please give me a moment so I can scan it. That was I can contact the owner." The worker says as he takes out a scanner. He grabs the card from Yuto and swipes it to scan the card. He takes a look at it before slowly nodding with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Yuto asks as suddenly the worker spins around him and slams him into the ground. "OW OW OW! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Where are the stuff that you stole?!" The worker exclaims before taking out a walkie-talkie. "Dispatch. This is Mark. I found the thief from 420 on the sixth floor, over."

"Hold on? What?! I'm not a thief! Someone just threw the card at me!" Yuto struggles on the floor as a group of people starts circling around the scene. "I'm a cop dang it!"

"Shut up. I don't care if you are. The fact that you have this keycard just after a robbery happened in this room. You're definitely the guy." Mark lets out a growl as he pins his hand on the back of Yuto's neck. A few other workers came to the scene and grabbed Yuto, locking his joints that he wasn't able to move.

"Oi. Nice job catching a guy on your first day, Mark." One of the workers said. The group picks up and drags Yuto towards a holding cell, near the bottom of the S.S. Tidal and tosses him in.

"You could have been a little bit more gentle." Yuto rubs his chin with a groan as the next thing he knew, he was in handcuffs. "Oh come on! First, you lock up me in here, then you handcuff me?! Ain't that overkill!?"

"We can never be too cautious. We already contacted the police department in Alola. As soon as we land, your butt is going to be in prison." Mark says with a sny smile before walking away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yuto groans walking around in the holding cell. The cell was rather cramped and had stains all over the place. He looks over at the door before raising his eyebrow. 'They updated all of the residential rooms here yet kept the holding cell, using a typical lock.'

Yuto looks down at his handcuffs before raising his arms and grabs a bobby pin from his head. "For a place to upgrade their stuff for the best experience, they didn't think to upgrade one of the most fundamental parts. They made the frickin handcuffs locked by a keycard…"

Yuto spends a few minutes picking the lock before finally being able to lock the door. However, his bobby pin breaks at the same time which he lets out a grunt. He slowly opens the door before looking around. 'Alright. Room 420. Let's see what happened that landed me in here.'

**Main Case: #002 Secrets at the S.S. Tidal**

Yuto slowly makes his way through the underground bunker before hearing a few voices as he hides behind a few boxes filled with food. He then hears the sound of an elevator dropping next to him. The door opens up revealing a few of the workers who were simply chatting as they walked off. Yuto swiftly enters the elevator and takes presses the button with the number 6 on it. There, he makes his slow ascension up. After a few good minutes, the elevator suddenly stops which makes Yuto grow a little pale. He quickly turns around as the door opens up revealing a young girl and her mother walking in before pressing a button to go to their room.

The young girl looks over at Yuto who simply lets out a small smile and made sure to keep his arms away from the two's vision. The elevator made its way to the sixth floor and Yuto quickly exits before walking forward and peeks his head around the corner to see two guards protecting a room that Yuto.

'Tch. Figures that they would be guarding the place. I have to go around those guards somehow." Yuto thinks to himself as he looks at the two guards. He then looks around the hallways, seeing if he could find anything to distract the two. 'Damn… I got nothing. I could use my Pokemon to knock them out but I'm already in a lot of crap as it is and it could attract attention.'

Yuto hears someone coming down the hall. He panics a little and turns towards a piece of artwork that was on the wall. After a few minutes, for the people to pass before letting out a sigh to think some more. He didn't have a lot of time as someone would have gone to go check up on him in the cell eventually. Yuto walks away before seeing through a window to see an outside patio that was facing the pool area. Suddenly he gets the idea and runs up the two floors to his room.

At first, he was hesitant to use his card as the workers might have placed some kind of security measure on it. But he was willing to take the risk as he places his back onto the sensor, which had his wallet which had the keycard which activates the door.

"Got it." Yuto grunts as he enters his room to see that it had been thoroughly searched with clothes and other such scattered everywhere. Most likely, the workers searched through his belongings, looking for the stolen items. Yuto lets out a groan before making his way to the patio and enters it. A small gust of wind hits his face as he looks around to see the distance between rooms. He then looks to the right, which was closer to the lower numbers. He grunts as he stands up on his table and takes a deep breath before jumping off and grabs the sidebar of the patio before grunting as he pulls himself off. He had to repeat this two more times to eventually reach 620.

He lets out a gulp as he looks over, knowing that he will be dropping down two floors, otherwise he would be a stain on the floor. Yuto lets out a heavy breath before jumping over the small wall and grabs a hold of the ledge, hanging over the patio before letting go and grabs the ledge from the floor under him. He lets out a small yelp of pain from dropping down with a massive impact on his hands. He groans a bit, waiting for his hands to not sting as much before dropping once again landing on the patio of 420. He groans again, before slowly making his way into the patio and drops onto the floor. He lays on the floor resting a bit before standing up and opens the patio screening door entering the crime scene.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon: Case Files! Here, I give you a rather interesting scenario for us. And when I mean scenario, I'm talking about how the protagonist is somehow a suspect for a crime that they didn't commit and blah blah blah. You get the drill. However, I haven't really discussed anything in this episode except for that a robbery occurred and a keycard was used to enter said premise. I hope that this would help spark all of your curiosities and picture a scenario for the next chapter. How all of this could have come together and such. And I also tried to spark some kind of scenario that seemed a tad realistic and other such with how modern technology is, or rather, how more advanced the technology is in the Pokemon World, for example the DNA Splicers and other such. In any case, I hoped you all enjoyed this episode of Pokemon: Case Files! If you did, make sure to give this fanfiction a follow and a favorite for more content. And I hope that you can comment on this, I need more recognition and all. With this, This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**

**PS Also guy that is talking about updating Infinite Stratos, I do that once a month, ok?**


	5. The Root

'You think these window doors would be locked… especially since this place was supposedly robbed.' Yuto looks around to see, clothes all over the floor, that came from a suitcase that had its lock broken off. Yuto tries to take a picture with his X-Transceiver to take a picture, only to give up because of his handcuffs. 'Goddamn it. Now I know how irritating it feels to be in cuffs.'

Yuto lets out a sigh and looks through the suitcase and catches a glimpse of a picture. He peeks over and looks picks it up to see that it was an identification card. Grey Simmers, a mechanical overseer from Blakeory Co. A highly successful mechanical industrial corporation from the Aevium Region. Yuto takes a look at this before pocketing the identification card hoping to be able to identify the victim for what exactly was stolen.

Yuto goes through the suitcase looking for any details or hints about "what exactly was stolen". After a good solid minute of checking, he couldn't find any more information from the suitcase, only for the door to open. Yuto quickly goes through the small gap from the window. He lets out a few heavy breaths and was about to jump away.

"Hmph. I still can't believe that we caught the guy with such ease. It's only a matter of time before we find your blueprints, Mr. Simmers." One of the workers said. "I once again apologize that something like this happened to you."

"This is beyond unforgivable. Has he ever said a word about any of this?" Simmers questions with the lead worker shook his head. "You need to pressure him more! For all we know, he has associates inside this cruise ship and it's forever out of our reach, sold to the highest bidder! If it comes to that, I will make sure that this ship and this crew will never sail again!"

"I understand sir…" One of the workers takes out his walkie talkie. "Come in Mark. What's the situation with our thief? Has he said a word? Over."

Mark walks down the stairs making his way towards the prison cells with a bag in place. He gave off a stern expression and opens the bag before looking inside the prison cell to see that it was empty. His walkie talkie gives out a small sound as he picked it up.

"What's the situation with our thief? Has he said a word?" The walkie talkie said. Mark gives off a frustrated glance as he looked at the empty cell before walking back. He picks up the walkie talkie.

"He's not here. I repeat. He's not here. Over." Mark walks up the stairs. "What do we do about it?"

"Keep it quiet about it. Any panic could make us lose your chances over him. If he escaped, then he might still have the blueprints on him. Find him." The worker said before stepping back into the room. "We're still getting the information. Please be patient. How about you eat at our own famous restaurant for free to compensate for this?"

"... Very well. However, if this situation is dealt with, I will keep my word!" Simmers walks out of the room with frustration. The workers gave off a hint of frustration before leaving the room themselves. Yuto finally lets out a sigh of relief before peeking over the ledge. He looks at his hands to see it red from constantly getting slammed from jumping balconies with and stung like hell.

"This is absolute hell…" Yuto grunts. He tries to reach for one of his Pokeball only for his massive handcuffs to block it. "The painful way I guess."

Pokemon: Case Files

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 4: The Root

Yuto hands had cuts all over it from dropping down, grabbing onto ledges from dropping down multiple times. He finds himself in the pool area and takes a look at the map looking for the restaurant. Before heading that way.

'So all that I know is that blueprints from the Blakeory Corporation were stolen. They didn't break into the room as I did… but used Grey Simmer's key card.' Yuto thinks to himself. 'Apparently, these blueprints are really important for the corporation. So a theory can already be made for… a rival technological company is the one that stole it.'

"Oi! Yuto! There you are!" Yuto looks over at that pool to see Brendan, May, and Lisia all playing in the pool. He turns a little pale as he looked at the group of people. Brendan slowly swims over to reach the edge of the pool. "Where were you? Lisia tried to call you earlier. What happened?"

"Oh uh. I fell asleep from my meeting. Speaking of which. I have somewhere to be right now. So I'll see you guys later." Yuto says before starting to walk away.

"Hey. What's wrong with your hand? You're kind of hiding it. Did you injure it?" May asks with concern making Yuto more terrified.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Seriously. I just have a meeting with someone right now." Yuto runs off leaving the three by themselves. Brendan felt something was off as he gets out of the pool and dries himself with a towel.

"Something felt off about him. I'm going to dress up and follow him. You guys can stay here if you want to." Brendan says putting on his cap over the scar over his head.

* * *

Yuto walks around the cruise ship, looking for the restaurant while keeping an eye out for guards that are on the watch for him. He looks over the corner to see workers running towards his direction. Yuto looks around and walks towards a public bathroom, waiting for the guards to pass before walking out and heads to the restaurant.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a reservation?" The lady at the counter asks. Yuto looks over before taking a small breath and walks over.

"Yeah. Someone in my party is waiting inside. I'm just going to find him." Yuto says with the lady nodding. He walks over through the dining hall to see a bunch of high-class people eating fancy meals. He looks over to see Grey Simmers, sitting by himself in a suit eating a steak. Yuto walks over to the table and catches Grey's attention. "Are you Grey Simmers? Do you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Can't you see that I'm eating my meal?" Grey glares at Yuto only to notice the handcuffs on his wrist. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions and I'm not particularly in the mood to take no for an answer." Yuto pulls the chair across from Grey and takes a seat. "See. I'm the guy that the workers of this boat just so happened to arrest. And I learned that you're the one who I "apparently" robbed."

"Hold on a second! You rob-" Yuto stood up and Grey's mouth. After a bit, he lets go with Grey getting more irritated by the second. "So. Why the hell are you here? Want me to pay money to get the blueprints back?"

"Here's the thing," Yuto says placing his hands on the table. "I'm not the one that robbed you. However. I can help you. I'm a detective at the Lilycove Police Department. And I would show you my badge, but with these handcuffs, picking up semi-big objects has proven to be a challenge. In any case. I want some details about what blueprints were stolen."

"Even if you weren't the thief, those blueprints contained confidential information. And I'm not necessarily willing to give you that information." Grey takes a bite of his steak, chewing while staring in front of Yuto.

"Are you sure about that? I say that the position that you're in is quite dire. Aren't you… a mechanical overseer of the Blakeory Corporation? The largest company in the world, if I may add." Yuto places Grey's ID on the table to show him. "What would happen to them if they learned that important blueprints were stolen. The company would be in jeopardy and you would lose your job. That's why you're trying to find the blueprints back as soon as possible. Your life is hinging on the workers finding those blueprints back. The S.S. Oceana takes four days to reach the Alola region from what the brochure's state. Which isn't a lot of time. So I suggest that you start talking."

Grey grits his teeth as he places the fork and knife down on the sides of the plate. Yuto pockets the ID card for later. "The blueprints talked about an energy source that has never been seen before. Blakeory Co. has made something that could revolutionize machines as we know it."

"An energy source? How exactly is this anything special that makes it so revolutionizing?"

"The special part comes from how powerful this energy source is. Before then, we used coal… fossil fuels, and other items from the Galar Region as a means to produce energy." Grey says trying to be as quiet as possible. "Then solar energy was founded. But that wasn't something that could be relied on. Weather and other natural causes could disrupt the whole system as we know it. Then another method came to light. The use of Electric-type Pokemon to power electric plants. We have been using this idea for over 40 years now. However. A new law has been passed just the other month."

"The Pokemon-Work Welfare Act. Just like humans, Pokemon have rights of their own. So any jobs that would treat a Pokemon negatively such as the constant use of energy will be forbidden at the end of this year. That being three months." Yuto says thinking about it. "This includes even Pokemon Centers, hospitals, and police work. Anything that could cause indirect harm to a Pokemon is now forbidden. That's why Pokemon working at hospitals are being trained to work at different intervals of the day. The same goes for Pokemon under the police."

"Yeah… In this situation, Pokemon are constantly exerting energy for power at Power Plants, which is considered to be a violation of the Act. As such, companies from across the world have been coming up with methods to help us with this situation." Grey says looking up at Yuto. "Blakeory Co. thought of the idea of using Nuclear energy as a means to power energy."

"Nuclear energy?" Yuto questions as Grey nods.

"More exactly. Radiation. Meteors have been known to fall into this world for quite some time now. The most well-known place… being Veilstone City in the Sinnoh Region." Grey explains with a dry voice. "However. There has been a meteor that has fallen in the Hoenn Region. I was assigned to a branch in Mauville City to work on this issue with Gym Leader Watson. There we made a breaking discovery from these meteors. The amount of radiation… heat in this case. It can be used as power. Calculations could be made… that the radiation from a small piece of a meteorite, the width and length of my arm... has the power to power a whole region. For 50 years."

"A whole region for 50 years?!" Yuto was taken aback by this massive discovery. Everyone looks over at him with the sudden outburst.

"Shut up you idiot!" Grey glares at the detective. "Well. We need to refine the meteor itself. That is what the blueprints contain. A device that allows us to be able to harness this radiation so that we're able to power our world in a way that follows the law. Unlike movies and media, we business people still have rules to follow."

Yuto closes his eyes and thinks about it for a bit. He looks up at Grey. "The more that you talked about this… It definitely sounds like someone from a rival market. Or someone to that degree. This information gives me a bit of insight into it. Now excuse me, waitress. Can I have cheesecake and fries in a box? I believe that our meal was complimentary after all."

"As you wish sir." The waitress walks off to give the instructions to the food with Grey looking over at him.

"What the heck are you doing now?" Grey questions.

"Give me a break. I haven't eaten all day. I need something to keep me off my stomach while I go track your blueprints." The waitress comes back with a bag that has a box of food inside it. "Thank you kindly. Now. Grey. I will work on your case for the time being."

"Even after everything that happened. Ya just going to help me? After I accused you and almost called the guards after you?"

"Well. I need some way to clear my name. I'll take a payment of 80,000 PD as payment for all of this. I need the money when doing a private case." Yuto grabs the bag of food and makes his way out of the restaurant. He tugged his sleeves to make his handcuffs show less as he walks around the cruise ship. He had a small lead, but he needed some way to find a connection.

Yuto opens the bag and takes out a fry to eat as he walked down the hallways.

'There are thousands of people on this massive cruise ship. Questioning people is definitely something that I can't do. Even people who live in the area wouldn't be much help.' Yuto eats another fry. He thinks about it and looks up to see a security camera filming the area. 'I guess there's my next lead. This whole case seems simple… yet impossible to solve. It could be a rival company's employee… or someone else with their own ideas. For now. I have to find a way to get the camera footage.'

"Report! I have found the target! He's walking on the fifth-floor shopping district!" A worker yells from behind him. Yuto turns around with a sigh.

"Nothing ever goes my way..."

* * *

"It seems as if communications were unable for the past few hours. That should not have hindered you from retrieving the documents, correct?" A voice could be heard from a phone, talking to someone in a hidden area on the boat.

"I was able to retrieve the documents and was able to pin the blame on Yuto Sayama." The figure from the face call nods with a smile. "However. He had escaped from his prison and is currently somewhere on the ship before I was able to deal with him. I apologize for my failure."

"You were restricted with your cover. I will not blame you. However, if you fail to bring the blueprints, you will be terminated immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir… Though if I may ask. Would it be possible for a transportation vessel to be sent here? Detective Sayama has proven to be quite the formidable foe, both in Pokemon Battles, and hand to hand combat. I would like a backup in case things go south."

"Very well. A vehicle will be heading to your location. Hold your position until it arrives."

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon: Case Files. Here we have a little bit of information for two things. One is how the Pokemon World would work in a more realistic setting, laws and other such. There would be protests, courts, laws that revolve around Pokemon, kind of like animal laws we have in the real world. Then I decided to go a bit sciency. And that Meteors having radiation in them (I'm actually not sure about this. But in this case, I'm letting it have radiation for the sake of it in this Fanfiction. Plus Deoxys and space dust in all of that so there could be something special.) And just to let you all know, Aevium and the Blakeory Co. are things that came from Pokemon Rejuvenation. I honestly had a lot of fun with that series, (it's still getting story updates). In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. If you do, give me a follow and a favorite and a comment for more fun. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	6. Record

Pokemon: Case Files

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 5: Records

Yuto pushes through the crowds of people in the shopping area of the S.S. Oceania running away from the workers.

"Out of the way!" Yuto pushes through a few people. He jumps onto a bench and jumps forward to go a bit farther only to run into a few workers. He stops before turning around as he sees workers surrounding him. "Ah damn it."

"Give up! You're surrounded." A few of the workers take out electrical batons. The crowd of civilians take a step back in fear. Yuto looks around with a sigh. He raises the bag in his hands before taking a small handful of fries and eats it. He spins around and tosses the bag, catching the workers off guard with the flying food.

Yuto took this as his chance to run away from the workers into the crowd. It didn't matter where he went, as long as he went somewhere where he is able to breathe and process. He runs through a hallway to see one of the workers intercepting him.

"There you are!" The guard raises his electrical baton to fend Yuto off as he tries to contact the others with his walkie-talkie. Yuto reacted with kicking the guard at his side. He clenches his fists to smash the guard into the ground knocking him out. Yuto looks back before running into the underpart of the cruise where people can look to see all the water Pokemon swimming near the boat. The area is dimly lit.

Yuto coughs as he takes his time to recover and catch his breath. He looks up to see a security camera pointing straight at him with a red flashing light signaling it being on. Something seemed off to him. But he had to make sure of something before he could make any logical conclusions.

He waits for a few minutes before leaving the aquarium, looking around corners before walking through the long corridors, hoping to find some kind of staff only room. A few guards pass by the intersection that Yuto was walking over to. He immediately stops in his tracks when suddenly a young boy with their mother gets all excited and points at Yuto.

"Look, mommy! A criminal! He has handcuffs on!" The boy's words attracted the guards towards the hall, catching their eyes on Yuto.

'Shit.' Yuto turns around to see even more guards coming from the opposite direction. "Tsk. I'm trapped."

"Stop resisting." One of the guards says walking over to Yuto. He puts his hand on Yuto's shoulder in hope of restraining him. Yuto reacts by tripping the guy and runs towards one of the guards and jump kicks them in the face. He gets up and immediately runs through the halls with the guards chasing him until he found what he needed. An employee only entrance that just opened up with a butler walks out of.

Yuto immediately runs towards the exit and closes the doors to find himself in a kitchen. Not wanting to wait, he nudges his way through the chefs before reaching some kind of hallway. He decided to not waste any time at all and rush through the halls to eventually reach the one place that he was looking for. The security room.

Unfortunately, the room required a keycard that he didn't have. So he only had one method that could work.

"Have you found him yet? What happened to the guards that were chasing him in Hall 3-b?!" The leader of the group of workers, growing through all the security cameras.

"No sir. We lost him in the massive crowd of people. There are just too many people to look after to keep track of." One of the workers says going through each monitor.

"That's not good enough. Keep looking." There's a loud banging noise coming from the door. "Eh. Who is it?! Just open the door!"

"Help! HELP ME! I'm being attacked!" The voice from the other side roared, alerting the leader. He takes an electrical baton before inputting a code to open the door. The door opens as Yuto leaps towards the leader, knocking the baton out of his hands, and putting his handcuffs near the leader's neck.

The loud ruckus causes the group of workers to stand up. One takes out a stun gun aiming at Yuto while he uses the leader as a shield.

"Alright. I'm going to need you all to unlock these handcuffs and I need possession of your security tapes or else." Yuto brings his wrists closer to the leader's neck. "And one thing. Drop your weapons. Nobody doesn't need to get hurt."

"You bastard… You're not going to get away with this." One of the workers grunts.

"And you fail to realize… You're going after the wrong guy. Now drop it." The workers hesitantly dropped their weapons as one of them slowly walks over, unlocking the handcuffs off of Yuto's wrists. He pushes the leader away while rubbing his wrists before taking out all of his Pokemon. "All of you. Go to the corner. Except for you."

Yuto points to one of the workers who let out a gulp in hesitation. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you. I need you to do something for me." Yuto looks over at his Pokemon. "Keep them in check, please. I'll try and finish this soon. Just watch them. And try not to hurt them."

Yuto's Pokemon nod as they all lead the workers into one corner while Yuto sits at one of the monitors. He motions the one worker to slowly come over. "S-So… Why do you need the tapes? To erase the evidence? We always keep backups that are stored faraway that can't be accessed."

"I'm not trying to erase evidence. I want to find who actually took the documents." Yuto says before turning to the worker. "Take me to the door of the victim."

The worker was silent as he complied with the demand. There's a security camera that looked like it pointed to the whole hall. It was still on when the boat was still at the port. Yuto fast-forwarded the time as he sees Grey walking into his room with a briefcase. There is a brief pause as he leaves his room and walks away. Suddenly the camera feed ends as it turns to just static.

"Eh. What's this? What's going on?" Yuto asks looking over at the worker.

"When we left the port, there was a point where we lost all connection to our CCTV cameras. No connection was working. Walkie-talkies, phones, nothing." Yuto looks at the worker in confusion.

"Then why are people are suspecting me to be the thief if I'm not on security cameras, then how did you guys come to the conclusion that I was the culprit?" Yuto asks.

"We checked the code of the keycard. Each normal keycard has the possibility to unlock two sections. The pool and their own room. Since each code is unique, we are able to scan the card for the code. One of our workers scanned the code that went back to the victim's room."

"I see… And what about other cardkeys. What can they do?"

"There's the staff key which can do pool, their own rooms, locker rooms, and their workplace. Security workers are able to have admin access of all the works instead of the captain's quarters. The captain's keycard is the one that can unlock everything, and has the power to shut down the S.S. Oceania until he turns it back on."

"Hmm… Pushing that off for now. How long did this blackout last?"

"About an hour. Roughly until around 8:45."

"8:45? That was just about the time that I had that chess match with Maxie… Can you show the video feed of the sixth-floor lobby."

"Sure…" The worker inputs a few things as it shows a somewhat crowded room. Yuto looks at the monitor before pointing towards the recording of him walking down.

"There I am… Was just about the time when I" The recording showing Yuto putting his hand over his face area as he kneels down and picks up the keycard that was tossed at him. "Yeah. Someone tossed the keycard at me. Can you rewind? Perhaps we could find someone who threw the card at you."

"Eh. Someone threw the card at you? You had an accomplice?!" Yuto looks over at the worker who obviously didn't piece it together.

"No. I wanted to find the true culprit in this." The worker showed Yuto where the rewind key is and fast forward key. Yuto plays with it and worked on it for a good amount of time. "What the… There's no one who is even in the motion to be able to toss the keycard. It's almost as if it popped out of thin air."

Yuto plays around for a few more minutes but wasn't going anywhere. He replays one last time to record the scene. Afterward, Yuto grunts before standing up. "This is a dead-end… This is out of the option. But it could be a saving grace. The timing was too tight for me to just give it to someone only to toss it back. Plus I have no ghost Pokemon. So a solid defense has been established. Can you bring me the records for room 420, please?"

The man slowly nods as he pulls up the records. There are five different logins that came. One was at 7:30, another at 8:15, another at 8:30, another at 8:35, and a final one at 9:45. The records that three different keycard codes were used. The first code was used at 7:30 and 8:30. The second code was used at 8:15 and 8:35. And the final code was used at 9:45.

"That's something I'm going to have to keep in mind." Yuto takes a photo of the records with his X-transceiver. "Alright… That's enough. Thank you for cooperating with me. Sorry if I scared anyone of you."

Yuto returns all of his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. A wave of relief came to the workers as Yuto walks to the door. "Hey… Uh, leader guy. I'm gonna take your keycard if you don't mind. That way I get to have some free-roaming."

"Why the hell am I going to do that…" Yuto takes out a Pokeball pointing it at him. He sweats nervously as he tosses the keycard into Yuto's hand. "Fine take it. Just don't hurt me please."

"Thank you very much, good sir." Yuto exits the security room, looking both sides before running through the long hallway. He had the majority of evidence that he needed. However, there was something that was still eating him. Why did the person need to push the blame off on someone? In the video, it looked like the card hit Yuto out of nowhere. However, it was tossed straight at him just to pin the blame on him specifically. But why though. Who could be after him?

"Huh. It's all coming together." Yuto turns the corner to see Brendan. "Brendan…"

"Why? I thought you were a good person. So why are you doing this?" Brendan asks looking dead serious compared to his usual friendly demeanor. "The way you acted earlier was suspicious. And then what sealed my confirmation, I was informed by the league that you had stolen important documents from the Blakeory Corporation. And now you're running around, beating all of the workers here. What's the point of all this?"

"Brendan… If I was in your position, I too would think the same thing as probably what you're thinking right now. I would think that I'm guilty though I would still at least wait until all the facts are present."

"Than why have you been beating up some of the workers instead of complying with them?!" Brendan takes out a Pokeball before pointing at Yuto. Yuto immediately takes gulps as he takes a step back. He sees the exit right behind Brendan before looking straight at him. "Give up Yuto. Then we can actually make sure if you're innocent or not."

"I don't think so. I still got something that I need to do. Get out of my way. If not, I'll make you." Yuto takes out a Pokeball and points it at Brendan. Both of them stare right into each other's eyes.

"Let's Battle!"

Yuto - 6 Pokemon

Brendan - 6 Pokemon

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon: Case Files! Let me tell you all something. At first, I wanted to not do this because there are barely any people that have been reading this. However, I realized something. I do this because I got creative and I decided to work on that idea. So I'm gonna continue the work and when I get something awesome and everyone is going to read it, I will call them out for just jumping onto the hype that just came here cause everyone liked it. I don't care about ratings cause there are always hidden gems when it comes to anime/manga/fanfiction/etc. So for those that are reading this now, you all are the OGs. In any case, I hoped that you enjoyed this episode of Pokemon: Case Files. If you enjoyed, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


End file.
